


Quarrels

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [8]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will could see the angry glow of his eyes from where he was standing, and didn't want to get anywhere near Xephos at the moment, but he felt he'd be in even more trouble if he just kept walking, so he complied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarrels

**Author's Note:**

> Doing the usual and editing this in the morning.
> 
> My friend/editor and I came up with this as a joke, but I actually ended up writing it, so joke's on her.

"Thanks for helping me with that project." Lomadia said.

"Oh, it was no prob--" Will stopped dead as Lomadia leaned down and kissed his cheek. His freckles flared a surprised green and his eyes flew wide.

"I'll see you later!" Lomadia smiled before jogging off over to where her friend Nano was sitting. 

Will couldn't move. He brought his hand up to where Lom had kissed him and paused.

"Strifey!" Parvis called loudly, running over to him. "What's got you so shocked?"

"Lo-- nothing." He stammered. "Didn't you have a thing to finish?"

Parvis jolted. "Oh crap! That report with Martyn for maths class! I've gotta go!" Parvis sprinted off in the direction of the library, leaving Will standing there once more.

"Xephos!" Honeydew ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Xephos!"

"What is it, friend?" Xephos asked, bending down to his friend's height. As Xephos was about 6' 7'' and Honeydew wasn't even five feet, this happened quite often.

"Lom and Will were talking in the courtyard!" Honeydew cried. He had been there the whole time, watching Lomadia and Will talk.

"Looks like Will is talking to more than three people, then. Good for him."

"No, you don't understand! Lomadia _kissed_ him before dashing off!"

"She _what?!_ " Xephos yelled angrily. His eyes glowed a violent blue. 

"It was on the cheek! Don't worry!" Honeydew tried. Perhaps he should work on his explaining skills.

"That's-- That doesn't make it any better!" He then started on his She's My Girlfriend She Can't Do That spiel, and Honeydew actually feared for the lives of the two in question.

Will was passing by Xephos and Honeydew at the wrong time.

"William Strife!" Xephos shouted, and Will jumped. He was like an angry mother yelling at their kid using their full name, so they knew they were in trouble. "Get over here!" 

Will could see the angry glow of his eyes from where he was standing, and didn't want to get anywhere near Xephos at the moment, but he felt he'd be in even more trouble if he just kept walking, so he complied.

"Uh, hey, Xeph," Will tried to force a smile. He didn't know why Xephos was mad, but it was definitely something Will had done. "What can I do for you?"

"You kissed my girlfriend." Xephos stated angrily.

"What?" Will blinked. That's not how he remembered it.

"Uh..." Short little Honeydew piped up. "It was actually Lomadia who kissed Will. And it was on the cheek."

Will feared Honeydew's health when seeing the glowing glare Xephos sent his way.

"I heard my name, I'm here." Lomadia said, her best friend and business partner Nilesy in tow.

Will sent her a wide eyes look, trying to tell her to leave whilst she still could.

Right now height was the only thing that mattered. Will didn't like being shorter than people, but he especially didn't like it right now, as he had to look up at Xephos who was seven inches taller and Lomadia who was six. Nilesy was about 5' 9'' and was looking very scared and confused. Will pitied Honeydew most of all with his height just barely under five feet.

Watching the couple begin shout at each other about Lomadia kissing Will honestly made him quite scared. He was supposed to be solving solutions, not causing issues. 

Will heard his name pop up in their argument several times and just wished that someone, anyone, even _Parvis_ would come up and whisk him away to work on some complicated college homework.

This was all taking place in the courtyard outside the dorms, and people were staring. With Xephos and Lomadia, the two strong giants of their genders, shouting full volume at each other, Honeydew with his vivid red hair trying to calm them down, and Strife himself faintly glowing an embarrassed and self conscious glow, Nilesy had had enough. His footsteps were barely heard as he ran far away from the situation.

"Nilesy, I don't care where you're going, but _please_ take me with you." Will murmured with despair as he watched the whole fight go down.

"Xephos, oh my god, for the last time you are my boyfriend!" Lomadia yelled. Will thought that if she stomped her foot, she would cause an earthquake. "I can do what I like, so you can bugger off! Yeah, I kissed Will. On the _cheek!_ Jesus Christ, I didn't go and fuck him on your bed or something ridiculous!"

Xephos was about to yell something back, but Lom cut him off again. "You, sir, kissed Ridge at the Christmas Party last year and what did I do about it? Nothing! Whatever! Go kiss who you like, but as long as I can beat you in Mario Kart at the end of the night, I'm cool with it, alright?"

Xephos was spluttering, and Honeydew had to stifle a laugh. "I did not kiss Ridge! He kissed me! He was drunk, it so didn't count!" Honeydew actually let out a laugh at this one.

"I just said I don't care, alright?" She asked, a little calmer than before.

Xephos crossed his arms. "Yeah, alright." He muttered. "Go bloody kiss my friend, sure."

"Xephos, I swear to god!" Lomadia was back to shouting.

Will was too stunned and/or scared to register that Xephos just called him his friend. He took one last look around the courtyard and spotted someone.

Pale, annoying, and loud, Parvis came around the corner talking to Martyn.

"Oh my god," Will murmured to himself. He took a last look at the fight, before sprinting over to his roommate and his friend.

"Will?" Parvis asked once Will had hidden behind him.

"Will!" Xephos shouted. "Get back here! You started this!"

"He did not!" Lomadia yelled back at her boyfriend.

"Please just shut up, we really have to go." Will hurried to Martyn and Parvis, panting. "I'll explain later."


End file.
